


Learn To appreciate

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad in bed, Bondage, Dean - Freeform, Fingering, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, castiel - Freeform, rough anal sex, to prove his dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes fun of Cas for his bed skills and Cas doesn't like it. Everyone knows there is only one way to prove how good someone really is.........to show your dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To appreciate

Cas was helping Dean carry the last couch into their new house. They had finally decided, after the wedding, to move away from Sam and Gabriel and get a place of their own.  
They set the couch in the small living room and Dean plopped down onto it, beer in hand, and kicked his feet up.  
Cas continued bringing in heavy items by himself, his angelic powers helping a bit.   
"At least your putting a lot of effort in something. If only you put so much in during sex." Dean chuckled to himself as he gulped down the bottle.  
Castiel dropped the glass vase he was carrying and turned towards his partner.  
"What the hell, Dean?" Cas asked while picking up splinters of glass.  
"I'm just kidding, Cas. I-"  
"No Dean. I understand. No biggie." With that Castiel left the room to retrieve the rest of their belongings.

 

Three long months of no sex and Dean was slowly crumbling.   
Dean decided to hit the hay early because he had no plans for tomorrow, and obviously he wasn't getting any   
soooooooo.......yeah.  
"You going to bed, Babe?" Cas asked when he walked into the bathroom to find Dean brushing his teeth, and already in his night clothes.  
"Err, yeah. Im kinda tired."  
"Okay, well," he kissed his husband "Goodnight. I'll be in in a little."  
Dean was a bit disappointed that his husband had turned him away but was too tired to care.  
Castiel soon joined the ex-hunter in bed, but this time with unholy ideas in place. Tomorrow was going to be........a LONG day.

 

Dean woke up with a need to moan. He felt a burning in his lower stomach, a need to release.  
He opened his eyes to see Castiel spread around his dick, riding him. At first he thought this was a dream. After three months of no sex, hallucinating and mental images were all that was left.  
He tried to grab on to Cas' hips, but his hands and feet were tied to the bedpost.  
Castiel must have saw his struggle because he stopped moving and looked down lustfully at the tied up man.  
"I don't think so Dean. Lets just consider the following.......payback. Don't worry Ill make sure to put in a lot of effort in making you suffer." Castiel dipped down and kissed Dean before stuffing a bandana in his mouth.  
Dean groaned in frustration. No talking, no touching, no anything. Damn, he really should've kept his mouth shut.  
Cas slid off of Dean and slowly walked around the bed to adore his beautiful husband, fingertips brushing lightly on the overheated skin. Dean arched up into the touch.  
"Oh, do you want something Dean? I could have sworn you thought I didnt put out well in bed. What do you have to say?" He pulled the gag out of Deans mouth.  
"Please.....please. Im so sorry, Cas. "  
Castiel ran his hand through Deans hair."Oh, you will be. You will be."  
He crawled back up on top of his husband and rutted back on Deans cock. Three months of not letting nasty noises escape hi face and now they were flowing like a river.   
"Just get on my dick already, Cas."  
"I don't think so."  
Cas kept rubbing up and Down on Dean until he was inches away from heavy relief.  
Dean was a spluttering mess when Cas pulled away again.  
"Caaaassss," Dean whined.  
Castiel untied the Winchester and turned his body around so his ass stood proudly in the air. He raised one hand and brought in down hard onto the round tush before him.  
Dean yelped in surprise at his husbands unnecessary roughness, but loved it all the same. Cas smoothed over the skin, then lapped at it gently with his tongue.  
"Cas, I'm so sorry.....I didn't mean it....please."  
Another hard smack.  
"Shhh, baby. Everything is going to be alright." He smoothed over the bright red cheeks before him."You're going to learn to appreciate what I do for you. Do you want me to touch you Dean? Do you want to be inside of my tight,warm, walls? Do you want to fuck me, Dean?"  
Dean whimpered, his cock aching for attention, his body reaching for any kinds of friction, his face buried within a few pillows.  
Without any kinds of warning, Cas materialized lube and was fingering Dean. This was a new feeling. Dean always topped and Cas was always the most willing bottom, considering he was an angel.  
In and out the fingers went, brushing against his prostate. He picked up speed and added more fingers. Dean was going completely insane. He grabbed the sheets so tight they could have ripped in his grip.  
Again Dean was close and again Cas wouldn't let him come. He pulled his slick fingers out of the Winchester.  
"Are you ready to appreciate what I give you? You hurt my feelings, Dean. But the worse part was.....it took me so long to figure out what to do with you."   
"I'm sorry....please fuck me, Cas. Im so sorry." Dean kept repeating this mindlessly. He was so close again.  
Cas lined up to Deans stretched hole prodding at it. "I dont know if you know this or not, but you beg like a whore."  
Dean groaned.  
Inch by inch he slowly entered Dean. His toes curled at the intrusion. Cas rubbed his hand up down the breaking mans body.  
He moved more fluently inside of Dean now and sped up. Dean screamed into the bed and tried grabbing his dick. Of coarse to no avail, Cas swatted his hand.  
"No, Dean. You know better," Cas said before slapping his ass again.  
"But, Cas.....I....can.....please."  
Castiel smiled down at his work. He broke big, bad, sex machine, and now he was begging him to finish him off. Mmmmmmm, it was a good day.  
Faster and harder he moved in Dean, pounding and driving into him. They both were gasping and panting, sweaty and weak.   
So close  
So fucking close  
"OH MY GOD, CAS!!!" Dean screamed when he came. His body shuddering underneath Castiel. Cas followed suit, coming just as hard as Dean and covering the room with a bright white light, that would have blinded Dean, had he not been his mate.  
Once the light was cleared, they collapsed onto of each other.  
A few minuets of awkward silence, before Dean broke.  
"Cas, baby? Are you angry with me still?" Dean could feel his partners lip twitch up on his stomach.  
"No, Dean. I could never be angry with you, just.......annoyed."  
"Well, just for you information, you married this annoying, dick."  
"And I love my dick, all the same."  
Dean smirked,"I can tell."

Things got better after that. Sex on the regular, maybe more, and they liked to......switch things up a bit. Dean thought it was sexy as hell when Cas topped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all you awesome people,  
>  I totally appreciate the kudos and comments. Don't worry I don't bite......unless your into that kind of thing. Lol.  
>  -Mej :*


End file.
